Unbreakable Bond
by speechless1021
Summary: Link decides to chase his dreams and Tracy, well, she's left figuring out what happens now. The story revolves around the journey back to Trink.
1. Chapter 1

" _This would be the last time_, " she thought as she watched him getting into the cab. He had promised her forever but now forever turned into six months. He had gotten an opportunity that he couldn't turn down, a record deal for a company that had produced many a gold record.

Looking through the window he waved and blew her a kiss. All she wanted to do was fall to the ground and cry her heart out but she smiled and waved back. Never again would she love another like she loved him. As she watched him drive off into the sun, she turned around to see her mother looking through the window. With all she had she mustered a smile and yelling as she pointed down the road, " I_'m going to Penny's_." Her mother nodded and closed the curtain.

Taking a deep breath she started her long, heart wrenching walk to Penny's. She could still remember as he grabbed her hand as they walked down the road. It usually took about 20 min to reach Penny's house but when she was with him it felt like a hop, skip and a jump. Her whole body trembled as she thought about him. Half way Link would always pull her into a alley and give her a little preview of what would happen that night.

" _Stop thinking about him Tracy! You knew it was to good to be true_,' mumbling as she walked. Why did she feel like everyone was watching her, laughing at her heartbreak, yelling WE TOLD YOU SO? With all her might she ran as fast as she could trying to out run the voices that were really in hear head.

Finally, she had made it. She rang the door bell trying hard to catch her breath. The door opened and Ms. Pingleton stood there observing that the usually to happy Tracy Turnblad looked very unhappy to day, almost dead like.

" _Ms. Pingleton, I was wondering if I could talk to Penny for a minute? I know she's being punished but I really need to talk to her_."

Tracy knew better to come over when Penny was being punished but something told her that Tracy really needed to talk to Penny.

" _Alright Tracy but make it quick_!," moving aside as Tracy walked in and went up the stairs to Penny's room.

While going up the stairs Tracy barely able to hold back her tears said ,

" _Thank...you.. Ms. Pi..gleton_."

Tracy opened the door to see Penny wearing her punishment sweater that had a giant red P on the front of it. Penny was laying on the bed listening to the devil's music as her mother liked to call it when she looked up to see her bestfriend with bloodshot eyes staring back at her.

" _Trace, what's the matter_?", she said as she jumped off the bed. " _Is everything okay_?"

All Tracy could do was run over to her bestfriend and cry her heart out.

Penny held her as tight as she could and whispered into her ear , " _Its gonna be okay. We'll make it through this_."

" _I don't know if I can Penny. He was my life. Why did I have to fall in love with him knowing that it was to good to be true? Why am I so stupid_?", wiping the tears from her eyes she stared at her bestfriend hoping that she would have an answer.

" _Tracy, first off, YOU ARE NOT STUPID! He's stupid, selfish, arrogant and a jack ass_!"

Suddenly bursting into laughter, Penny looked over at Tracy as if she had lost her mind.

" _What's so funny_?"

" _You said ass_."

Both girls started laughing. Very rarely did Penny cuss but when she did it was hilarious!

After several minutes of laughing, Penny looked over at Tracy, putting her hands on her shoulder,

" _Trace we'll make it, you'll make it, and that idiot well I hope he gets a kick in the pants_."

Tracy smiled, " _We'll I better get going before you get punished again_."

Rolling her eyes, Penny said, " _What's new? I'm always punished for something_!

_Oh ,before I forget, are you still gonna go to the record hop tonight_?

" _Ugh I don't think I can deal with a thousand questions tonight_."

" _Oh come on! Besides you can't stop living. Why let that idiot take away the one thing you enjoy and thats shaking your money maker!!"_

" _Penny, you've been around Seaweed way to long_!", with that Tracy hugged her friend and proceeded to open the door t knocking Ms. Pingleton down on her butt.

" Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," Tracy tried to help her up but she looked up at Tracy with a scowl on her face, " _I knew I shouldn't have let you come in! You got my Penny cursing now_!"

"_ Ma! Would you stop! Tracy did not make me cuss but Link did! So... be mad at him_!"

Penny smiled at Tracy behind her mother's back mouthing , " _I'll see you tonight_."

Nodding Tracy quickly left before causing any more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Goes By **

It had been six years since that fateful day. Tracy was now living in New York. She had moved when Penny and Seaweed had. She missed Baltimore every now and again but New York had stolen her heart. It didn't take her long to feel at home. Penny had married Seaweed and they decided to move as far as possible away from Prudy. Penny's relationship with her mother had gotten better but she refused to let her mother control her or her marriage. Tracy remember when Penny had told her the news. She couldn't imagine not being around her best friend and besides Baltimore reminded her of what she once had and she would do anything just to be able to breath again.

Sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Penny, Tracy had to laugh at how much life had changed. As she watched traffic going by she wondered where he was? She thought by now she wouldn't think of him but the heart never forgets. Looking down she realized she was was rubbing the top of her coffee cup, almost tipping it over. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't have gone but she wouldn't be able to to live with herself if she prevented him from living his dream. She only wished that she had been part of that dream.

Finally after 30 minutes Tracy seen a couple of familiar faces. " Where have you two been? I've been waiting here FOREVER!".

Rolling her eyes Amber looked over at Penny, " I told you she was a drama queen," pulling her chair out and sitting down.

Penny couldn't help but laugh, " Sorry Trace, we got distracted by doing some window shopping that turned into full blown shopping!". With a smug look on her face Penny pulled out the shoes to show them to a not too amused Tracy.

" You and your shoes! Seaweed is gonna kill you but did they have them in a 6 ½ by chance?", Tracy looked at her friend hoping the answer was yes.

Amber laughed, " Well, since we were late I figured I would bring something to help or rather encourage you to forgive us," with that she pulled out a matching pair and handed them to a delighted Tracy.

" Oh Amber, have I told you how much I love you? I mean seriously what a great friend!."

" Are you to tell me that now you can be bought off?", Penny couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. " I thought you would simply forgive us because you love us."

Tracy couldn't help but laugh, " Well, its not that I don't love you but I love these shoes more! These shoes are going to go perfect with my little sun dress! I am suppose to go out with Micheal to Central park for a cute little picnic tomorrow."

" So are you and Micheal getting serious?, " Amber asked cocking her head to the side. Amber and Tracy had begun a friendship really after the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant, her mother had been arrested and Amber had no where to go. Tracy's mom and dad decided to let Amber live with them. It wasn't easy at first but slowly Amber realized just how much she had always wanted a normal home life. To come home to two parents that encouraged her to live her dreams. Tracy had taught her so much and she felt forever in debted to the Turnblad's.

" Way to early for that Amber and besides I'm just having a good time right now. Men makes things way to complicated," looking at Amber as she sipped her coffee. " So, whens the next show by the way? Did I see your face on top of a taxi?"

Amber rolled her eyes, " Haha, very funny! It wasn't my idea to do that but the production crew. They think if people know I am in the show that more people will come."

" Aww is our little Amber embarrassed to have her picture plastered all over New York?", Penny couldn't help but laugh at the annoyance on Amber's face.

" Listen here Pingleton, your just jealous!"

" Oh yes I am very jealous that you get to frolic on stage in a tutu. That has always been my dream."

Unable to contain her laughter Tracy started laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face,

" Frolick, for the win!"

Both Penny and Amber looked at Tracy and started laughing along with her. She was always able to bring out the best in them.

Once Tracy had decided to move to New York along with Penny it wasn't hard for Amber to decide to follow. They had all become good friends and Amber needed a change. She had been interested in being a ballerina ever since she was a little girl. Her mother had gotten her lesson but as time went on her mother decided to steer her in another direction. Once she had come to New York she was bound and determined to get into New York City Ballet and that is just what she did. With encouragement from Tracy and Penny she worked hard and finally after a year she was excepted. Amber had never looked back on the circumstances that had brought her here. In a lot of ways she was so very thankful to have went through them.

After the laughing fit at subsided and the entire restaurant had partaken in hearing their laughing fit, Amber caught her breath, " I actually have a show tomorrow night. Do you wanna come?", looking at Penny and Tracy.

Both girls said at once, " Sure why not? We would love to see you frolic."

Amber growled, " I'll show you frolic!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Secrets We Keep

After breakfast the girls went there separate ways. Amber had decided to make her way to the studio. She wanted to do some more practicing before tomorrow night. She had rehearsed this dance a million times but one more wasn't going to hurt and besides she was always taught practice makes perfect.

Walking in to the studio it felt like any other day. Turning on the lights she walked over and turned on the radio. She decided to pick something with a beat, going through the box of music she found, she suddenly heard a familiar voice; " Long time no see." Turning around her mouth fell open.

" You better close your mouth or you might catch a fly, " he smirked. _It had been a long time but she hadn't changed a bit_ ,he thought.

" Link...What...How did you find me?", Amber couldn't believe after all these years that suddenly out of no where Link Larkin would show up.

" Well, I was just in the neighborhood and figured I would stop by and say hello," saying as he started walking towards her.

She watched as he moved closer to her. He hadn't changed much. He had gotten more handsome if that was even possible. His eyes sparkled like a precious aquamarine jewel, wearing a long form fitted black jacket with what appeared to be a tailored suit. It didn't take her long to remember how great of a dresser he was. Even though she had never loved him the way she should have, she did appreciate his style. Suddenly remembering that she was suppose to hate him for what he had done to Tracy, she quickly became annoyed that he would even show his face, " Why are you here?"

" What do you mean? We both know why I am here. I just wanted to say hello."

Amber knew why he was there and she refused to help him in his quest, " If you think I am going to help you find Tracy you are out of your mind! She deserves better than you!"

Link knew he deserved the tongue lashing but he wasn't going to give in that quickly,

" Listen, Amber that was a long time ago. I was a fool back then but I've changed."

She couldn't believe the audacity he had to just walk in here and expect things to return to what they once were, " Link, did you suddenly become stupid? I mean seriously. You fucking left her and suddenly out of now where you just pop back up and think that I will help you win her back? I don't think so! She's happy now and I will not let you come back in and break her heart again. She's been through way to much to put up with your crap again!"

" I can tell you are very angry right now. When your ready to talk here's my card, " as he handed Amber the card he grabbed her hand, " I'm sorry I hurt you too. I was wrong for not being honest with you back then but please I need to see her. For six years I've worked at becoming the man she deserves, for six years I've woken up everyday wishing I could turn back the hands of time but unfortunately I can't.", with that he walked away with his head down.

She watched him close the door and looked down at the card. Unsure of what to do she called the one person that could help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was in the kitchen when she heard her cell phone ringing. As she was running over to grab her purse off the dining room table she tripped over the dinning room chair causing herself to fall onto the floor. " _Why did she have to be a klutz_?", she thought to herself. All she knew is that this phone call better be good. Finally after rummaging through her purse she found it. Seaweed was always lecturing her on how she should be organized but that just wasn't her.

" Hello?"

" Hey Penny are you busy?"

Penny could tell that something was wrong with Amber, every time she was upset she would whisper.

" Amber is everything alright?", Penny asked as she was trying to lift herself off the floor without putting pressure on her foot.

Amber suddenly heard, " OWWWWW that hurt!"

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, sorry, I just kicked the chair underneath the dinning room table and tripped."

Amber couldn't help but laugh, " Geez you really are a klutz aren't you?"

" Listen here Amber, I will hang up this phone so fast it will make your head spin! I just went through quite an ordeal to answer this phone! So whatever it is it better be good."

" Oh its good alright actually pretty frighting. I'm really not sure what to do," Amber couldn't help but stare at the card she held in her hands. " Your not gonna believe who I just talked to."

Penny was unsure what Amber was hinting at, " Amber what are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath Amber said, " Link came by." All Amber heard was silence on the other end.

" Are you there? Penny...helloooooooo..."

" Oh sorry. Are you freakin serious? I can't believe he would have the balls to show up after all these years. I hope you told him to get lost! Besides how did he even know where we were?"

Amber was unsure how to answer any of those questions, " I have no idea how he knew where we were. But I tell you one thing he is determined to find Tracy. He wants to make up for lost times."

" Oh I am sure he does! Well, we can't tell Tracy about this. She doesn't deserve to go through that trauma again.", Penny couldn't bare to see her best friend fall to pieces again. Tracy was finally happy, had found a deceit guy and was living her dreams. Link hadn't let her be a part of his dreams so he shouldn't be a part of hers.

" Penny do you think thats fair? I mean shouldn't Tracy make the decision?", Amber understood Penny's reasoning but Tracy should know that Link was in town and after her.

" Listen Amber, I know we should tell her but do you really want to see her heart break again? I mean what gives him the right to just waltz in and pick up where he left off? He doesn't have that right and I refuse to let him hurt Tracy again.", Penny was pretty ad mitt and wouldn't settle for anything less then Amber promising to never tell Tracy what had happened today.

" Penny your right. I promise to never ever tell Tracy what happened today. But remembering if and when she finds out we both might lose our best friend."

" That's a risk I am willingly to take. I know its wrong but that jerk doesn't deserve Tracy." Penny heard the door close and whispered to Amber, " We'll talk about this later. Seaweed's here and he would kill me if he knew what I was doing."

Amber sighed deeply, " Alright we'll talk later."

With that they both hung up the phone knowing the consequences of their decision might just haunt them the rest of their lives.

Looking up at Seaweed, Penny smiled and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him,

" You know I am the luckiest girl in the world to have a man like you."

Seaweed looked at his wife unsure of what was transpiring " Penny if I didn't know better I would think you were hiding something from me."

Hoping to distract him she kissed him passionately making him forget all about what he4 was thinking.


End file.
